The present invention relates broadly to an electromagnetic radiation detection device, and in particular to a near-range personnel beacon locator apparatus.
In the area of personnel survival indicating devices, there exists the need and capability to be able to identify and locate accidently activated emergency radio beacons. These personnel survival beacons are installed in the parachutes which are worn by aircrews. During storage on the ground in either an aircraft or in a storage building, it is possible to accidently activate one or more of the emergency beacons. If the activated beacon is not discovered and de-activated it is highly likely that its effectiveness and usefullness may be totally compromised should use of the beacon be required. Therefore, it is necessary to have the capability to rapidly establish that a beacon has been activated and to identify and locate the offending unit. The presently available equipment permits search personnel to identify and locate an activated beacon to a particular aircraft or building. However, once the general area or location of the offender has been established, it is necessary to physically check each and every unit in the vicinity until the activated unit is found. The present apparatus provides a locating device which will quickly identify and isolate the offending activated unit.